


The Tree

by torturingtaylor (itzaimster)



Series: Christmas Hanfic Drabbles [3]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/torturingtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #3 (Taylor).<br/>Prompt: "Tackling and landing in Christmas tree (catches fire?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree

“No! Don’t! WAIT!”  
But it was too late. Zac was on Taylor and they’d fallen backwards, the prongs from the tree digging into Taylor’s back the least of his worries. Losing his footing with Zac’s momentum, the two of them soon took the tree crashing to the ground.  
“Oh my God are you okay?!” Natalie came running.  
“OW!” came Taylor’s protest from under a mound of Zac.  
“Sorry,” Zac was laughing as he patted him on the chest.  
“You boys are getting a bit old for that,” Natalie scolded as Zac pulled himself back into a crouch.  
Taylor wasn’t moving, just staring at the ceiling.  
“Never,” Zac declared, “we haven’t broken bones yet.”  
“Don’t be so sure,” Taylor grunted, making them look over.  
“Uh… Tay?”  
“Taylor get up!” Natalie lunged forward to grab his hand.  
Taylor was about to ask what was wrong before he heard the sparks. The tree had fallen onto the power cord for the lights and cut part of it open. The live sparks had started a flame which was quickly catching on.  
“Is it on me?!” Taylor was trying to pat his back once he was on his feet.  
“You’re fine,” Natalie patted his shoulder.  
In a second he was on his knees helping Zac to rescue presents as Natalie ran for the fire extinguisher.  
“See?” Zac panted as he set the last one aside before collapsing, “you’re not too old after all.”  
Taylor was about to reply before the foam spray almost hit him in the face. He quickly backed over to Zac and they both sat to watch his wife put the fire out.  
“Sorry about the tree,” Zac’s brow rose.  
“You have eight hours to find me another one,” Taylor shot him a glance, “so good luck with that.”


End file.
